wolfpackroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Aniju Aura
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolf Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Meerkats123 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Meerkats123 (Talk) 03:25, January 14, 2011 Can you send me some links to Wikias that might work out? Meerkats123 03:33, January 14, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Can you give me a link to Wolves Wiki? Meerkats123 04:59, January 14, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 I like thw air Bender idea. Also how do you get pictures like that? Meerkats123 13:02, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Which pack do you want Merico to be in? Meerkats123 20:37, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Make him the alpha male if you want. Meerkats123 20:59, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Are you still editing here? I need help setting up the Druids. Is Merico going to be the alpha male? Meerkats123 18:55, March 20, 2011 (UTC) No I am not doing thw elements because people like real wolves better I think we are starting RP in 1996 or 1997 Meerkats123 11:51, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok Also can you ask Sir Rock to Join? Meerkats123 01:49, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm getting new users every day so I need more packs. Meerkats123 02:13, May 11, 2011 (UTC) As for the new pack, Hrllhounds is goodMeerkats123 11:22, May 11, 2011 (UTC) The Bad Dogs still need a role play center Can you help me with that?Meerkats123 23:03, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes Meerkats123 23:50, May 11, 2011 (UTC) The Druids and Rascals have Role Play Centers Druids = Lamar Valley Rascals = Yellowstone Delta Meerkats123 23:14, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead and get started with the Hellhounds Meerkats123 23:38, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Can you make a page for Dolly?Meerkats123 00:11, May 12, 2011 (UTC) When we get to the Rascals Pack I have decided to be the Alpha Female YRF008 Bella Meerkats123 00:46, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes pleaseMeerkats123 01:03, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Have them team up then That will work out. Meerkats123 01:17, May 12, 2011 (UTC) What will we do about Rampage?Meerkats123 01:35, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Maybe it would be best if he died Meerkats123 01:52, May 12, 2011 (UTC) That's a great idea Meerkats123 01:56, May 12, 2011 (UTC) How about the letter YMeerkats123 02:05, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Do you think Sir Rock would like it here? Meerkats123 02:39, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I think the 2 new packs will be non playable Meerkats123 01:09, May 13, 2011 (UTC) We can do that. Meerkats123 12:31, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Um... Ok. SnapeFan is the one who chose my ID code so I had nothing to do with the choosing of the code. But its the same parents right? Patty :) 14:15, May 15, 2011 (UTC) OK you can be Vervain Meerkats123 12:39, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Do you need a photo for Vervain? Meerkats123 00:42, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hell Hounds Yup, I want to be Thor so you be Loki. I was thinking about joining the Hell Hounds but I don't know if I should be comitting myself to role plays I may not have time for right now. Sir Rock 14:07, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Mkay but I;ll will role play later. I have to go now. We can have Vincent and Vervain rove at the Druids later. Meerkats123 plans on changing the months so they match up with the current months in real life. So it should be May. I'll be the other pup in the Hell Hounds than. Sir Rock 14:20, May 21, 2011 (UTC) With the Rascals RP Center in Janaury and the Hell Hounds in May, how are the groups actions suppose to relate? With the events that are taking place at the Rascals Vincent may never get to the Hell Hounds. Sir Rock 23:52, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the reminder. In fact, just befor you sent it I sent a request to Meercats to get another role play wolf. :) ~Patty :) 01:08, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Well if it was stated it was winter then it can't suddenly be May. I made a new section so it would be May for the Rascals. The Hell Hounds didn't make much of s referance to it being winter. The Druids kinda did but now as much as the Rascals. Anyways I got Vincent to leave the Rascals for now so he'll appeared at the Hell Hounds. Just have Dolly seen him first or the other may chase him away if I leave something saying he was there. Sir Rock 16:55, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I would have been one of your litter mates but I already requested to role play in the bad dogs pack. I'll ask Meercats if I can change packs because I have not made a page for my new wolf yet. ~Patty :) 20:25, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so I got permission to be in the Druids pack. Now I can be one of your litter mates. ~Patty :) 20:52, May 25, 2011 (UTC) There Vincent made it to the Hell Hounds. Had to leave the Rascal but I don't care much about what happens to them right now. Sir Rock 01:20, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Mkay, I'll be the other pup. Sir Rock 01:46, May 26, 2011 (UTC) What do you think we should do with Rampage? Meerkats123 13:27, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Help with page Hi! I have a huge favor and its ok if you decide not to help. Anyway, could you please help out with Brigid's page like you did with Violet? Thank you. ~Patty :) 22:30, May 29, 2011 (UTC) So sorry about the confusian. The Rascals encountered the Trojans and adopted one of Rugret's pups Meerkats123 23:58, May 29, 2011 (UTC)